Xenoverse: Journey through Time
by nega saiyan
Summary: An unknown threat is endangering the entire timeline. Using the dragon balls, Trunks and the rest of the Time Patrollers summon a single fighter to help save the timeline, and the whole universe. (Game Novelization) (Polling closed!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Prologue

 **AGE 762**

 _Goku, now a Super Saiyan, and Frieza, in his ultimate final form, were preparing to fight their last battle on a doomed and dying planet Namek._

 _"Buying time...to let those brats escape...?" Frieza said._

 _"Buying time? There's no need for that. You're going die here anyway...You know that, right?" Goku said. That caused Frieza to chuckle._

 _"I've heard about enough from you! I'll end this now!" Frieza declared. The two began to exchange blows, along with the occasional energy blasts._

 _"You stubborn fool! I'm going to finish you, just t like I did your Earthling friend!" Frieza sneered._

 _"What do you mean? Are you talking about Krillin? Don't you dare talk about Krillin!" Goku shouted. After that point, the battle wen back into Goku's favor until Frieza laid on the ground, defeated_

* * *

 **AGE 767**

 _Goku was about face off against Cell, an android, now in his perfect form, in the Cell games to save Earth._

 _"You're up already...? That's a shame. I really wanted to save the best for last..." Cell said. Without replying, Goku made the first move against Cell. The two of them began their fight just like that, each of them careful not to be hit out of the ring._

 _"Good, Goku! Utterly splendid! Excellent! Battles are so much more fun when the contestants are evenly matched." Cell said during the fight._

 _"Yeah. I think so too..." Goku agreed. Not long after that short conversation, as the fight continued, Goku finally seemed to knock Cell down and out of the ring. But, only a few moments later, Cell seemed to move as a strange energy appeared._

* * *

 **AGE 774**

 _Goku, in his SSJ3 form, was now facing Majin Buu, currently in his final and original form, better known as Kid Buu, on the Kais' planet._

 _"All right, I better start fighting with everything I've got! If we lose, this whole universe is going to be torn to bits..." Goku said. The only thing Buu did in reply was make weird noises._

 _"Hmph...What a strange guy..." Goku added._

 _The two of them quickly began fighting by that point. Like in his previous battles with his enemies, Goku was able to knock down Majin Buu for a short time. But, similar to Cell, a strange energy suddenly enveloped Buu, somehow allowing him to get back onto his feet to fight again._

* * *

 _"History is...changing!?"_

 _"The flow of time...something's very odd about it. At this rate, history...  
...No, everything will collapse."_

* * *

 **A/N: Yep, I'm doing a DBZ Xenoverse novelization story. But, before I get into it, I want you guys to have your pick regarding the hero in this story. I do prefer female heroes, so I am saying up front to let you guys know it will be heroine, but I am adding some extra options to make up for it if some people are upset. So here are the options:**

 **A) Earthling**

 **B) Saiyan**

 **C) Majin**

 **D) Half-breed (Saiyan/Human)**

 **E) Android (Actually a cyborg)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Hero is a...Majin?

 **A/N: As the title of the chapter says, the votes are in and the winner is...C! So the Heroine is going be a Majin. Hope you like it, and thanks to everyone who voted!**

* * *

 **AGE 740**

On a distant planet, neighboring the former location of Planet Vegeta, a female pink Majin, wearing clothes that resembled Majin Buu's with the exception of sleeveless white Gi top that stopped above her stomach, an entire army of aliens that were native to that world.

"You! Were you the one who killed or men?!" one of the aliens declared.

"I had no choice. What do you do when you're attacked?" she answered, saying it without an care in her voice.

"Of course they did! Your kind is not welcomed here!" another alien shouted.

"Tell us your name you devil!" another alien demanded. Hearing that, the Majin girl rubbed her neck while a sigh escaped her lips.

"That's impossible. After all, what kind of a name would a 'devil' like me have." she said.

This particular Majin was summoned _before_ Majin Buu. But, she was nothing like him. Besides her appearance of being taller, obviously female, and having three connecting antenna on the back of her head that reached her mid back, she actually has a sense of humanity, and more intelligence. She refused to do the things her master ordered, even if she wasn't directly against them, leading her to running away from the person who summoned her. Years after she left, news of Majin Buu spread around the galaxy, causing everyone and anyone who saw her to call her a devil or 'reject' for all the years to come. She had no one, so she travelled from planet to planet by herself. And staying too long resulted in various kind of situations, like the one she is currently in. Through all this, her name was either forgotten by her or she never originally had one.

"Either way, you will pay for our fallen brethren and you will pay in blood!" an alien declared, charging at her along with all of the others.

Sadly, that battle was decided before it even began, and she knew this. By only letting out a small amount of her energy in a massive burst, all of the aliens were obliterated in a matter of seconds, leaving the Majin girl in a crater that held nothing but ashes. She looked sadly at the crater she floated above.

 _"Is this all my life will amount to? Killing for the heck of it, never finding an equal?"_ she thought. As that thought floated in her mind, a bright light suddenly blinded her. After a second, all she could see was white as a powerful voice entered her mind.

 ** _"Someone summons you from land far away..."_**

 ** _"Brave warrior! Now, come forth!"_**

When the light finally vanished and the voice stops, she landed softly on her feet, silently looked around herself, obviously and quickly noticing her new surroundings. The sky was pitch black and, besides some spots of grass, everything around her, including the paved ground, look man made.

"What the...Where is..." she muttered. Before she could finish her own questions, she turned around to see a long giant green dragon with glowing red eyes. When it spoke, she easily recognized it as the voice she heard in her head not long before.

 _ **"Farewell."**_

In a flash of light, the dragon vanished, and 7 glowing balls floated into the air before shooting off in different directions. That seemed to cause the sky to return to being its usual blue color.

"Now a dragon too? Just where am I?" she finally asked.

Before she could stay focused on that question, the sound of approaching footsteps caught her attention. When she looked in the direction of the steps, she saw a young human looking man with purple hair coming towards her, wearing a black coat with a sword strapped to his back. Going off instincts, the Majin girl quickly got into a fighting stance.

 _"I feel a lot of power from him. Is he really a human, or maybe..."_ she thought.

"You're surprised, I'm sure. I'll have to explain it all to you later." he said.

"For now...Let's see how much power you have..." he said, drawing his sword and pointing it at her. The next thing she knew, the purple haired boy charged at her, sword in hand.

"AAHH!" he exclaimed, swinging his sword to try and hit her. He swung his sword twice before she jumped back. Once she had, the boy sheathed his sword to take his own fighting stance.

"Yeah...Come at me any time!" he said.

Doing just as he said, the Majin charged at him. Even though the unknown boy was able to block a few of her weaker attacks, when she threw a punch with just a small amount of extra strength, the boy stumbled back, leaving an opening. She took the chance and landed consecutive punches and kicks before kicking him one last time hard enough to send him flying back. He quickly was able to jump back onto his feet.

 _"I may be at even fifty percent power, but that would've still left anyone else dead on the ground. This might just get interesting."_ she thought with a small smile

"Looks like the little warmup is complete. Now...it's about time you showed me your full strength!" he said.

Flying into the air, the boy did many quick movements with his hands before a massive fire-like ball of energy was shot her. She easily jumped out of the way in time. Stretching her arm out, the Majin girl grabbed the boy by his ankle and pulled him down to slam the boy onto the ground hard enough to leave cracks on the ground. Flying into the air herself, she shot consecutive purple energy blasts at the boy. He somehow managed to dodge or cut them with his sword.

"Damn. He really his strong. I probably should've used at least fifty percent after all." the Majin muttered. Landing softly on the ground, the girl quietly watched the boy as he approached her.

"You were chosen. Chosen by Shenron." he said, throwing his sword into the air. The Majin still kept her guard up.

"Sorry for attacking you, by the way." he said, at the same time leaning over for the sword to land perfectly in his sheath on his back. Hearing that seemed to surprise her. No one had ever apologized to her.

"I'll introduce myself. I'm Trunks. And you are?" he asked.

"I don't know." she answered.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"From what I hear, I'm a devil, a reject. I don't have a name." she answered.

"...Well, if you don't mind it, I can give you a name." Trunks said. That was enough to make the girl's eyes spread wide open.

"Really? You'll...give me a name?" she said.

"That's right. Everyone deserves a name, or else they're just a thing." Trunks said.

"Huh?...Hehe. Yeah, guess you're right." she softly laughed.

"Unless you have any opinion on what it should be, I think I have an idea." Trunks said.

"If I had an opinion, I would've given myself a name long ago." she answered.

"How about...Misaki!" Trunks said, snapping his fingers. When she heard that, her heart skipped a bit.

"...'Misaki'...My name is Misaki..." she said, smiling from just saying it.

"I guess you like the name. I'm glad." Trunks said. Smiling more than she has in a long time, the Majin now with the name 'Misaki' nodded at him.

"Anyway, like I said, my name is Trunks...and I'm currently on a mission." Trunks said.

"And how does that involve me?" Misaki asked.

"As you can see, this place, it's not the world you're familiar with. This is the Toki Toki world, where the flow of time gathers. You can call us...the Time Patrol...When history goes off course, a false timeline is created. We work to correct any of these changes to history. As Time Patrol members...we'll fight all throughout time. Sometimes...we deal with legendary fighters...or dangerous forces." Trunks explained. The last part of Trunk's explanation was what really interested Misaki.

 _"Strong fighters?" Interesting..."_ Misaki thought.

"Whatcha think? Would you like to test your power here? See how effective it is?" Trunks asked.

"Um...that sounds interesting and all, but I'm still pretty lost on what's going on here." Misaki said.

"Oh right. I should probably explain a few things first. First, look around...In this space...There are many other Time Patrol members. If you'd like...go ahead and talk to them. I'll hear your answer after you've had a chance." Trunks said.

"More people are around here? Well that's gonna be a pain." Misaki mumbled, looking at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked.

"For decades, maybe even centuries, I've been called a devil or a reject. I highly doubt people around here will think differently." Misaki said. Before she had a chance to look up, Trunks placed a hand on Misaki's shoulder.

"Don't worry. In this time and place, Majins are much more accepted. There are even some who are apart of the Time Patrol." Trunks said.

"What!?" Misaki exclaimed.

"Really. Go ahead. Take a look around." Trunks said, pulling his hand back.

Hearing that, Misaki took off running in one direction to see if what Trunks said was true. Where Misaki appeared next was a crowed area that had shops along the one main road. Misaki just walked calmly down the street, looking all over the place. She saw other Majins left and right, and no one gave her any weird looks. For once in who-knows-how long, Misaki actually felt, calm and normal. Still not comfortable enough to talk to anyone, Misaki walk back the way she came. She saw Trunks sitting on some steps when she came back.

"Hey, Trunks." Misaki called out. He heard her and got onto his feet.

"So, what do you think?" Trunks asked.

"Well, no one in particular interested me yet, but I am impressed in this place. I saw so many Majins." Misaki said.

"That's good to hear. And seeing that you're here, that means you want to help the Time Patrol. Thank you so much!" Trunks said.

"My pleasure, really." Misaki said, with a kind of smile she hadn't made in years.

"I wasn't worried. I wished to Shenron to bring someone strong that can fight with me." Trunks said.

"Fight with you against what exactly?" Misaki asked.

"I'll explain that when you see this. Come with me!" Trunks said, turning on his heel and walking in another direction. Misaki, taking in a deep breath, followed Trunks.

 _"I don't know what's going on, but...I think I'll enjoy it."_ Misaki said, not taking her eyes off of Trunk's figure ahead of her.

* * *

Passing through another massive doorway, Trunks and Misaki appeared in this more open area that appeared to be inside a giant cage. Misaki couldn't help but look around.

"We call this, the "Time Nest". The Supreme Kai of Time lives here and manages this entire place. We also have the "Time Vault". It has many important texts." Trunks explained.

"Man. And I thought I traveled to some impressive places." Misaki muttered as she looked around.

"There's something I need you to take care of, not a big deal, so let's head over to the Time Vault." Trunks said.

"Oh, alright." Misaki said, following Trunks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Saiyan's Invasion, Raditz

Once inside the Time Vault, Misaki could see hundreds among thousands of scrolls. She looked around in awe at this one of a kind building as Trunks crossed the room to one of the glowing spaces on the walls.

"Dang..." Misaki murmured, running her hand over the table that was in the middle of the room. That was about at the exact moment when Trunks turned to Misaki, holding a scroll. It was like all the others, but this one had an ominous purple mist coming out of it.

"This is the Scroll of Eternity. All of time, all of history. Everything. It's all listed in here." Trunks said.

"Really? That's incredible." Misaki said, staring at the scroll.

"Yes, but..." Trunks said, trailing off.

"But what?" Misaki questioned. Before answering, Trunk shook his head for a second.

"Here, just take a look at this." Trunks said, rolling out the scroll.

* * *

 **AGE 761**

 _Piccolo was charging his special attack, the Special Beam Cannon, as Goku held hid brother, Raditz, back and in place._

 _"SPECIAL BEAM CANON!" Piccolo exclaimed, shooting his charged beam of energy straight at Raditz and Goku._

 _It was about to hit its mark, but, at the last second, Raditz managed to break free of Goku's hold, leaving him to take the full force of the attack. That was then quickly followed by Raditz firing his own blast of energy directly at Piccolo._

 _"Hehehe...HAHAHA!" Raditz breaking out in maniacal laughter. As he did, an evil purple energy surrounded him, making his eyes flash with a red glow._

* * *

That was how the scroll ended. Even if that relatively similar to the Misaki lived for years, she couldn't help but feel anger towards the evil Saiyan. He didn't have to kill them.

"He's evil." Misaki said with malice in her voice.

"Yes, but this isn't how it was meant to go." Trunks said.

"How did it end then?" Misaki asked.

"Goku and Piccolo were mortal enemies, but decided to work together to defeat Goku's brother, Raditz, and rescue Goku's son, Gohan. Originally, Goku and Raditz were supposed to be hit by that attack, leaving Piccolo to train Goku's child and Goku to train in Otherworld." Trunks explained.

"A Namekian training a Saiyan half-breed. Just when I thought I'd seen everything." Misaki said.

"Hehe. Speaking of training, that reminds, you'll need these." Trunks said, taking out a set of elbow length wristbands that were black and each had a blue gem on them.

"What are these for?" Misaki asked, taking them anyway.

"They're power inhibitors. Your power is too high for them to comprehend, so for now, these will put your power around the same level as theirs." Trunks explained.

"What a pain, but I guess I'll do it." Misaki said, slipped them on. The wristbands seemed to quickly take effect, leaving Misaki's legs weak for a second.

"Damn. This'll take some getting used to." Misaki said, rubbing her head.

"And this will be your scouter." Trunks said, handing it to her. It was a basic scouter with a red lens.

"Oh yeah. I recognize these things. Plenty of aliens used them to communicate and find energies right?" Misaki said, placing it on the right side of her face.

"Yes. So I'll be here and contact you through the scouter." Trunks concludes his quick explanation.

"Now, as you can see, if history is any way altered or distorted, it could change the world as we know it." Trunks said. He proceeded to roll up the scroll, but when he did, a new one suddenly manifested in Trunks' hand, but this one had no purple mist coming from it.

"A new scroll?" Misaki said.

"A new scroll like this one appears if the original one is any way changed. It will have the original events, allowing you to go back and keep things from changing. That will restore the original scroll." Trunks said, handing Misaki the scroll.

"We have no choice, we have to stop it. We can't let history change." Trunks said, Misaki taking the scroll.

"But won't my being there disrupt it all together?" Misaki asked.

"No. As long as nothing do has a long term affect, you'll be fine. You just need to help Goku and Piccolo take out Raditz. Please." Trunks requested. Misaki was already prepared to go along with this, but no one ever actually ASKED for her help, or anything for that matter.

"...Alright. I'll be back." Misaki said, holding the scroll tightly in her hand. In flash of light, Misaki vanished, going onto the past.

* * *

 **AGE 761**

The fight between Goku and Piccolo against Raditz was being waged in a massive open field. Shockwaves occurred in place to place throughout the sky. Until, eventually, Goku was slammed down to the ground, only for him to quickly rebound and charge at Raditz once again. He was quickly joined by Piccolo. However, the two of them were being easily blocked by Raditz.

"This is your last chance. Join your family, Kakarot." Raditz warned.

He vanished, reappearing behind Goku and Piccolo, elbowing both of them in the back, following up by sending a blast of energy at Goku. The blast was strong enough to make Goku fall to the ground. Vulnerable, Goku couldn't react fast enough before Raditz slammed his foot down on Goku's chest.

"Come now. Come along quietly and I'll spare you both." Raditz offered.

"Shut up! I'd never join you!" Goku exclaimed.

"Then play time is over." Raditz threatened, about to apply more force on Goku's chest.

But, before he could, Raditz's scouter suddenly went off, drawing his attention away from Goku. What drew his attention became obvious when Goku's son, Gohan, came crashing out of the space pod Raditz had placed him in. Gohan landed directly outside of the space pod's crater, anger present on his face.

"What!?" Raditz exclaimed.

"Leave my daddy...alone!" Gohan shouted, energy surrounding him.

He launched himself directly at Raditz. Gohan was going to hit, as it was meant to happen, but the evil purple energy then enveloped Raditz, his eyes glowing red. That seemed to let Raditz dodge Gohan's attack in time, letting him fly past him.

"You brat!" Raditz shouted, targeting Gohan.

"N-no, stop!" Goku exclaimed. Ignoring Goku's protest, Raditz fired an energy blast at Gohan. A massive explosion occurred, seeming to have hit his target. When the dust cleared, all that was left was rubble.

"Targeting an unconscious child? Now that's just disgraceful." a new voice called out. That drew everyone's attention to the source of the voice. It was Misaki, laying an unconscious Gohan down on the ground.

"What!? And just who are you supposed to be?" Raditz questioned.

"Someone you know, Goku?" Piccolo asked.

"No, but...I think it's someone we can trust. Right?" Goku said, getting back onto his feet.

"Of course." Misaki said. She and the other two got into fighting stances. The purple energy appeared around Raditz once again, just before he sent out two blasts, one at Misaki and one at Goku and Piccolo.

 **"Hey, can you hear me?"** Trunks said, speaking through scouter. Misaki stayed in the air so she could talk to Trunks without the others noticing.

"Loud and clear." Misaki said, pushing a button on the side of the scouter.

 **"Good. As I said, I'll be talking to you from the Time Nest. Now listen, this Raditz will be stronger and crueler than he was meant to be. Please, just defeat Raditz, and Goku and the others will handle the rest."** Trunks explained.

"Got it. Leave it to me!" Misaki said, taking her hand off the button.

She proceeded to join the fight, entering it by flying down at Raditz to try and slam her foot down on his head. Raditz was however able to block it by putting his hand over his head. When her foot landed on Raditz's hand, Misaki was surprised by how little effect it had before jumping away.

"Damn. My power is weaker than I thought." Misaki muttered.

"Now, I don't know who or what you are, but you'll die just like the rest of the trash here!" Raditz said, charging at Misaki.

The two of them ended in speedy fist fight, eventually ending with both of them jumping back as Piccolo and Goku rejoined the fight. Charging a ball of energy in each hand, Misaki pulled them both back behind her. Seeing an opening to only hit Raditz, Misaki fired her blasts. The energy managed to hit Raditz, but the shockwave from it sent Piccolo and Goku flying backwards a few feet.

"Hey! A little warning next time!" Goku complained.

"Warning you would've been warning him." Misaki said. When the smoke cleared from Misaki's attack, Raditz was still standing, even though his armor had even more cracks now.

"You must really have a death wish!" Raditz shouted.

Another energy blast began forming in his hand once again, this one being more powerful than the ones before. He launched that one attack directly at Misaki, going straight through her, leaving a gaping whole in her chest as she stumbled and began to fall back.

"No!" Goku exclaimed.

"Damn..." Piccolo muttered.

"Haha! That's what happens when you oppose the Saiyans!" Raditz laughed as Misaki fell to the ground. But, before he could gloat even more, Misaki slammed her foot on the ground, keeping her up right.

"...Dammit. I thought I could take it better than that." Misaki cursed, standing up straight, the hole still in present her stomach.

"Wh-what the hell!?" Raditz exclaimed. Taking in a deep breath, the hole in Misaki's stomach healed like it was nothing.

"Hehe. What? Never seen a Majin before?" Misaki said with a smirk, just to scare him.

Too shocked to say a word, Raditz just reacted by shooting blast after blast at Misaki. Misaki didn't move an inch out of the way since she knew what was going to happen anyway. Once Raditz's barrage was done, all that was left of Misaki was small pieces of pink globs all over the ground.

"Now stay down, freak." Raditz said, out of breath.

Not even a second later, the globs began to move together. Eventually, they began to pile on top of each other until they took shape. Once the goo became what resembled a person's body, Misaki was finally standing there perfectly fine. She silently cracked her neck with a sigh before picking up her scouter to put it back into place.

"What the..." Goku muttered.

"Just...what the hell is that girl?" Piccolo said.

"Now, that wasn't very nice. Wasn't it my turn?" Misaki said, taking a few steps towards Raditz.

"N-no! Stay away from me!" Raditz shouted, stepping back in fear. Seeing an opening, Goku quickly moved behind Raditz, holding him back.

"Kakarot, what are you doing!?" Raditz said.

"Now, Piccolo! Do it!" Goku exclaimed. Somehow, during all of this, Piccolo had been charging up enough energy for his special move. Seeing this, Misaki jumped out of the way.

 **"SPECIAL BEAM CANON!"** Piccolo shouted, shooting his attack straight through Raditz and Goku. As both Saiyans fell to the ground, Misaki knew her job was done. When that thought entered her mind for a second, the familiar white light surrounded her, taking her back to the Time Nest.

* * *

"Jeez, that'll take some getting used to." Misaki said, rubbing her eyes as she set down the scroll. Trunks quickly rushed over to Misaki with a smile.

"That was great! Thank you so much. I didn't even think it was your first mission." Trunks said.

"Well, I've been fighting for a long time." Misaki replied.

"Still, you corrected the timeline without any side affects! Good job." Trunks said, patting Misaki's shoulder.

Misaki bashfully looked away while she scratched her cheek from the compliment. As she did, Misaki saw the scroll she set down disappear. Only seconds after, the scroll Trunks was holding lost the purple mist that surrounded it.

"Alright. Now the Supreme Kai of Time just needs to place it in a scroll and it'll all be done." Trunks said.

"...That's good to hear, but what about-" Misaki was about to ask.

"Don't worry about Goku. He'll be fine. He'll be revived with the Dragon Balls." Trunks said.

"The Dragon Balls again, huh?" Misaki said.

"Yes. Also...well...there's more than that one scroll to fix." Trunks said.

"How did I know? So, what's my next mission?" Misaki asked.

"Now hold on. Not only do you deserve a break, but you also need training." Trunks said.

"Training? But can't I just take off my restrains?" Misaki asked.

"No. At least not yet. Training will help you bring out your power even with the restraints on. Not too mention you'll learn new techniques and be taught by legendary fighters." Trunks explained.

"Legendary fighters?...Alright. You've got me interested." Misaki said.

"Great. Now follow me. I'll get you started." Trunks said, leading Misaki out of the Time Nest.


End file.
